Forever and Ever
by Hidden Fairy
Summary: Ok, bad heading, but a good story. Just a RomanceHumour of D&N. Finding out she is pregnant and... well you will have to read it. Full of FLUFF, please rr. It is good!


**Hey all, Hidden Fairy here. **

**How are we all? Hopefully well. Here is another Daine and Numair fic :) I know it seems long but it is really good. Even if I do say so myself. If you want to know what it is about you will have to read it. It is funny and romantic. FULL OF FLUFF! **

**Please go on and read it, and then because you just read it you can then review it. PLEASE.**

**Thank's Hidden Fairy**

**PS. Dont own any characters in this fic, they all belong to the one and only Tamora Pierce! **

**_Forever and Ever._**

* * *

Warm breath on the back of her neck woke Daine from her deep slumber, causing bumps to rise over her entire body. Her mousy brown locks fell in cascades across her face tickling her nose and lips. She brushed them away angrily, whishing she could have remained in her peaceful sleep. Gentle hands moved over her stomach, caressing bare skin and cooling her morning temper. Daine's anger departed as quickly as it had come and the woman smiled at the memory of the night before.

"Now if every night was like that Numair, I would never leave this room." She said quietly, her voice warm and soft. She let Numair's hands roam her body, and moaned as his gentle fingers traced lines from her belly and down.

"Magelet, if every night could be like the last I would make it night all the time." He said huskily into her ear. He kissed the back of her neck and slid a hand to cup a full breast, a breast he noticed that had become fuller in the last few weeks.

"Daine, is it just me or do your breasts seem to be growing?" Daine frowned, before breaking into a melodious laugh.

"Numair I am sure that if my breasts were getting larger, I would notice. I think we spend too much of our nights doing what we did last night." The mage smiled and ran his hand down her thigh, before turning her so that she was facing him; he kissed her small delicate nose and placed a hand on her lower back pulling her hips up against his own and sighed.

"Maybe you are right, too much of last nights activities could become- what's the word, obsessive?" Numair spoke against her neck, his tongue flicking the hollow of her collarbone. Daine moaned again and ran fingernails up and down her lovers back, making him moan in return.

"It's too late for me," She said her voice breathless. "I am already addicted." Daine moved slightly and pulled him over her, letting him move between her legs. She gasped as he moved his lips to her breast and took pleasure in the kisses he was raining over her chest. Time seemed to slow as the two lovers sought for a passion only they shared, taking their time as the ecstasy they shared roared like wild fire through their bodies. Each and every one of Numair's movements were slow and deliberate, giving his lover and himself a pleasure that took them both to the stars.

Some time later their sweat coated bodies cooled in the morning light, glistening in the suns rays. Numair kissed his love, long and sweet before cuddling up to her. Daine smiled.

"And if I could wake up like that every morning I would happily give up my day job." She said. Numair laughed heartily and held her close. Finally the war was slowing down. After more than two years of battles and fights, Numair and Daine could spend a night without worry and longing for the next time they would get to see each other.

Daine marveled at the love that filled her very self, Gods she loved this man. The Wildmage suddenly felt her stomach twist and a slight dizziness over took her. She took a lungful of air and sat up carefully, putting her legs over the side of the bed. Numair lay back, confused at what she was doing. She felt her stomach twist again and realized she was about to be violently ill.

Daine ran to the privy, making it just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. Numair followed at a hurried pace, his voice riddled with concern.

"Daine? Sweet, are you ok?" Daine moaned at his question as nausea took hold of her.

She knelt on the ground and put elbows on the side of the privy. The woman turned her face back over the privy and heaved into it, her head reeling. A cool hand gathered her hair at the back of her head and tied it in a low horse tail. Numair's hands then went onto her body, one gently stroking the nape of her neck, the other holding her forehead. She felt her belly clench and leaned her head back over the privy, still bringing more up.

Her head was buzzing with dizziness and her eyes were unfocused. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Daine's eyesight grew normal again and she could hear Numair murmuring gentle and soothing words into her ear.

"Well I have never had that after affect on a woman before." Numair said teasingly, gently massaging the back of her neck. Daine muttered at him to shut up before sitting back into his hold.

"I have changed my mind about the morning thing." She said quietly. "I don't want to wake up like this every morning." Numair chuckled and went to fetch a cup of water for her to rinse her mouth with.

"Feeling better?" he asked. Daine nodded, she felt a little bit better, and her head wasn't spinning anymore. Numair scooped low to pick her up and carried her into their bed chamber. "And now we shall get dressed and go for a visit to the infirmary." Numair spoke firmly and pulled out under garments and clothes from their draws.

"Numair I will be fine, I was feeling a little nauseas, that's all." Daine smiled up to him as she spoke. Numair shook his head.

"A little nausea does not explain you being so suddenly and violently ill." He dressed her as he would a child and she folded to his commands. He plated her hair gently before kissing her tenderly. Daine suddenly felt ill again. She pushed Numair away and ran for the privy, this time not making it. Numair followed after her and used magic to get rid of the mess. Daine held a hand to her mouth and stumbled to the toilet.

"Sorry." She said, heaving away. "I'm sorry Numair." She felt a rush of hot tears and she swore as she vomited. What was wrong with her? Numair was at her back.

"Shh, Sweet, its ok. You don't have to apologize." He spoke gently and fetched a cloth and dipped it the pitcher of cool water. Once he wrung it out Numair placed it gently on his loves forehead, soothing her. "Sweet I will call for Alanna, wait a moment." Daine nodded and she heard Numair in the other room.

Numair spoke through a speak spell to the Lioness as Daine heaved in the background. She heard Alanna ask. "Is that Daine in the privy?" Numair replied but she couldn't hear his reply. Daine finally felt as if everything she had eating from the past week had come back up and stood to meet Numair. He had another cup of water.

"Rinse." He ordered. Holding the glass to her lips, she took a mouthful and spat into the privy, trying to get the nasty taste from her mouth. He smiled meekly and kissed her nose. "Alanna is on her way." He said. Daine smiled back.

"I don't know what's wrong. But I am quite sure I saw last weeks stew." She walked to their bed and lay down, sighing and breathing deeply. Numair lay beside her; he had only had time to put breeches before she had been sick again. He leant on one elbow and traced his fingers over her cheek. Daine closed her eyes at a sudden feeling of exhaustion and turned her face towards her love. They stayed that way until a knock on the door called them back to their room. Numair rose from the bed with a kiss on her nose and walked through their room and into the study where the door was.

"Morning Lioness, Thayet." Numair bowed to their queen and stood aside as both women walked through the door. Thayet smiled.

"I was with Alanna when you contacted her. I thought I could come and see how our Wildmage fares." Daine heard from the room that they walked closer and she stood slowly, ready to bow to Thayet. Alanna walked in.

"Gods Daine, you look horrible." The Lady Knight said, sitting on the bed. Daine bowed to Thayet and sat down. Numair stood in the door way, his hands twisting in front of his chest.

"Numair, she is not dieing." Alanna said, making Numair sigh in relief. "Well at least I don't think so. Could you please wait in the study?" Numair shot a dirty look at Alanna as she spoke, he then glanced at Daine and she nodded.

"Numair I will be fine. You will only be in the other room." Diane's voice was quiet and firm but still Numair stood in the door way. Thayet walked over to him.

"Come on mage, I am in search for a book on the history of Tortall." Thayet's hint was subtle and she led the mage from the room, closing the door behind her. Alanna grinned in spite of her morning temper.

"Now youngen, just what have you been doing to make yourself ill?" Daine blushed and looked down, making Alanna giggle slightly. "Why don't I just do a check to see?" Daine didn't answer, but closed her eyes as warmth filled her entire body.

Violet tendrils of fire drifted behind her eyelids, making her sleepy. Daine suddenly felt her stomach turn again and was about to tell Alanna to move when it disappeared. The Wildmage realized that The Lioness had used her gift to stop the nausea. A few more minutes passed before Daine felt the warmth slowly pull away and she was looking around the room. Alanna had the oddest look on her face. Daine sat looking at Alanna, one eyebrow cocked, waiting for the Lioness to speak. Alanna's violet eyes were fixed to Daine's face and it was a few moments before Daine said anything.

"Alanna? Is something wrong?" Daine's voice was quiet but still Alanna jumped. The Lioness shook her head for a moment before speaking in turn.

"Daine have you noticed anything different about your body? Sore, enlarged breasts? Mood turns?" Daine frowned at Alanna's words.

"Now that you mention it, Numair did ask if my breasts had-" Daine stopped as she realized what she was saying. "Yes I have noticed that they are slightly larger." Alanna was covering a smile with her hand, she took a moment to gather herself before continuing on.

"Is this the first day you have taken sick?" Daine nodded as Alanna's questions kept coming. Were her monthlies late, did she feel more tired than usual?

"Ok, one more question." Alanna's voice was soft and comforting. "Where is your pregn-" Daine interrupted her suddenly and Alanna watched as the Wildmage stood up and walk quietly to the door. Confused at the young woman's actions, she watched as Daine pulled open the door and then frowned as a very tall mage fell through the door way.

"Numair what are you doing? I have known you were there for the last minute." Numair gathered himself ready to answer Daine's question, but Alanna cut in.

"Numair I have not yet finished with my patient. Thayet aren't you supposed to be watching him?" Numair turned back into the study as Thayet's voice called from the other room.

"Sorry." Alanna shook her head and waited for Daine to shut the door and resume her seat. The Lioness flicked her fingers and a silencing spell flew around the room, making sure no one would be able to hear them.

"Alanna I know you just did that to annoy me." Numair's voice was falsely comical as he tried to refrain the worry he was feeling. Daine shook her head before looking at Alanna.

"Please continue." They both smiled and Alanna spoke.

"Where is your pregnancy charm?" Daine laughed and reached for her necklace.

"Well, next to my claw where it always-" Daine stopped suddenly as she fumbled for the charm, not finding it she swore and looked around the room. She quickly looked under the bed and saw a gold charm bent and with small teeth marks in it.

"Well how in the name of Shakith did that happen?" Daine asked herself, voice full of amazement. Kitten's name was written all over it. Daine looked up at Alanna quickly, suddenly realising what this all meant, the woman's mouth fell open and words started tumbling out. "Are you telling me that -? Does that mean I'm -? Are you suggesting that-? Alanna stop laughing." The Lioness was in a fit of laughter as Daine came to realize what it all meant.

Alanna took a moment before taking Daine's hands in her own worn palms and speaking.

"Yes Daine, you are pregnant. You are going to be a mother and that mage out there is going to be a father." Daine's mouth had closed but her face was purely one of shock. Daine laughed and fell back onto the bed, her head reeling around the news she had just received.

"Oh Gods this will be fun." Daine's mind whirled. A babe. Her babe. Her and Numair's baby, growing inside her belly. She reached a hand to touch the flat stomach as Alanna watched on. Daine felt a tear reach her eye but pushed it away. Eventually it was Alanna that spoke.

"Well I think I will leave you to do the news breaking, come and find me later on today and I will get some things that you will need to help the morning sickness." Daine couldn't really take in what the Lioness was saying, she just nodded and smiled. The older woman just laughed and took away the spell before opening the door. This time, no tall mage fell through, but a Queen caught in the act of attempted eavesdropping.

"Thayet!" Alanna's voice was shocked. "You should no better." Thayet hung her head in mock shame.

"I know Alanna but I was worried about Dain-" Alanna stopped Thayet there.

"Thayet, I was referring to the fact that you were attempting to listen through one of _my_ silence spells, I'm hurt." Alanna pushed Thayet out of the study door as Numair hovered around the two women.

"She is fine Numair, perhaps a little shocked but I will leave her to telling you." To Daine Alanna called. "Come and see me later Daine, I have things you will need." Numair walked swiftly into the bed chamber and stopped in the door way when he saw his loved one laying on her back staring at the ceiling. He spent only a second watching her before rushing to her side.

"Magelet?" His voice wavered and he pulled her into a sitting position. "What did Alanna say?" Daine's face was unreadable as she just looked at Numair and he brushed a curl away from her face.

"Sweet, you are scaring me." Numair had never seen her like this before and that was what scared him most. Without warning, Daine's face broke into the biggest smile Numair had ever seen upon her face and she launched herself into his arms, crushing her lips to his. Numair froze only for an instant before meeting the fervor of her kisses.

Daine pulled away eventually and sat up, dragging Numair with her who was breathing heavily and was completely baffled at his lover's behavior.

"Let's go for a walk." Daine spoke as she pulled one of Numair's shirts from his draw and gave it to him rather impatiently. Numair laughed and grabbed her shoulders, slowing down her pacing.

"Sweet, I have never, in all my years with, you seen you so worked up about something. Tell me what's happened." Numair spoke to her softly and smiled as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Soon." He growled in frustration and pulled the shirt over his head. He reached for his bedside table and pulled open the draw. Taking something out in a black box, he quickly slipped it into his pocket and walked back to his impatient lover.

"Ok, let's go Magelet." Daine grinned and took his hand. Oh how in the name of Shakith was she going to tell him? She knew he had been waiting for children, knew that it was always in his mind to start a family. But know that they were in the catch of having a family she had no idea of how to tell him that his wish had finally come true.

Numair watched his Magelet closely as they walked down the stairs and into the large hall that was the entrance to the castle. He knew better than to ask her anything at the current moment, she wouldn't answer. Both of them stepped into the morning light and down more stairs, Daine trying to take them three at a time but slowing down to walk with her lover. Daine dragged Numair down the garden path and into the royal gardens that overlooked the city.

Daine pulled Numair the last few steps to a garden stone bench and pushed him down to sit. He was smiling broadly at her, watching as she went to sit but jumped up again. She walked a few paces and still Numair stayed silent. Finally she stopped in front of him, and running her hands through her hair Daine sighed and took a deep breath.

"Magele-" Numair started talking but was rudely cut off by Daine's commanding voice.

"Don't talk!" Numair shut up. "Numair, what I am going to tell you, I have been working out for the last five minutes, it's very important and-" She paused, frowned and then in a desperate tone she shouted and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Gods curse it I have forgotten" Numair sat back, afraid of what she was going to say, before standing quickly; the mage grabbed her shoulders and held her firmly.

"Magelet, just tell me what you have to say." His voice was soothing and Daine smiled weakly up to her lover. There was no warning, no 'You had better sit down before I tell you' Daine just opened her mouth and spoke.

"Numair, I'm pregnant." Numair should have sat, because the shock of her words forced his legs to go weak and he fell heavily onto the stone bench. Daine stood in front of him, hands on hips and her head cocked to one side. Numair took a moment to catch up on the words that had just emerged from Daine's lips, he was not quite sure he had understood the full impact of her words.

"Magelet, did my ears deceive me, or did you just say we are pregnant?" His voice was quiet and he was looking extra hard at the grass. He heard Daine sigh and felt a pair of hands bury themselves into his hair.

"Numair, sometimes you are so very vain. _I_ am pregnant, you are going to be a father, you _are_ a father." She bent down and kissed his nose before pulling away and standing in front of him. To her utter disbelief, Numair sank to his in front of her and lifted the bottom of her shirt to reveal the pale, milky skin of her belly. "Numair, what do you think you are doing?" She asked a little confused at what he was doing. He passed the hem of her shirt to her to hold and he wrapped his arms around her back and placed his nose in her belly button. Soft lips met the sensitive skin and she shivered as her mage rained kisses all over her belly, whispering sweet words to the child who, more than likely, would have been looking at him with the oddest looks. Daine broke into uncontrollable laughter and went to pull her lover into her arms, but Numair was not moving.

"I have not finished Daine." He fumbled into his pocket for a moment before producing the small black box from his draw. "Does this mean you will marry me then, my Sweet?" His beautiful, dark eyes were full of wonder and delight as they bore into her own. Oddly enough she knew that this would come eventually, and this time she was ready.

"Yes, Numair." She leaned down to kiss his gorgeous face and was lifted into the air, Numair's arms wrapped tightly around her.

He spun her as she laughed before placing her back on the ground. Crushing his lips to her own, he took the pleasure of their first kissed as a betrothed couple. He left the kiss and fumbled for the ring dropping it in the process. His mind was going to fast, trying to give her the ring, trying to talk to her belly, trying to kiss her all over.

Daine stood back and laughed as he fumbled for the ring. Grabbing his hands, she forced him to a stand still. And then reaching down to get the box she opened it to reveal a white gold ring inset with a tiny black hawk, Numair's magic, and a tiny copper hawk, her own gift, and glinting in the morning sun, three inset diamonds shined into her face. Daine couldn't find the words. She looked up into betrothed's face, tears glinting in the corner of her stormy eyes, as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Numair, it's… Gods, I don't know what to say." Tenderly, he reached down to gather her into his arms and with all the love he had for her, poured it into his kiss, taking her breath away.

When they pulled apart, their eyes shone for only each other and Daine could feel Numair's hand resting on her belly.

"I'm sorry for taking so long to have your children Numair." Daine spoke over Numair's argument to what she was saying. "You are happy that I am pregnant?" Numair's smile gave her the answer.

"Magelet, I am ecstatic, I can't find the words. But do not apologize; I don't want to hear it. I love you and what matters is what is happening now." Daine smiled and buried her head into his chest and spoke softly.

"I will have all the children you ever want Numair. I will love you for the rest of my life and more." Daine looked up into his tanned face, drinking up the time she could now spend with him. She could see tears in the corner of his eyes and reached a gently hand to wipe at them. "You are my rock, my night in shining amour. Well in this case you are my mage in a Black robe but I love you, oh Numair I love you so much it hurts." Daine opened her heart to him once again, she hadn't in a while, she had not had the chance to because of the war but now she was making up for the time lost. "I love you Numair. I will always love you. Forever and ever." Numair's tears came freely now, and he buried his face into her shoulder as he spoke to her, his voice breathing over her neck.

"Forever and ever Magelet is how long we will love each other with no doubt. Forever and ever."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, a tall mage with a large palm against a flat belly, and a woman from which the belly belonged, inside a babe growing to begin a new life in a new family.

* * *

**Well? What did you all think? ;) I hope you all liked it. I liked writing it. Any way PLEASE REVIEW IT! I love reviews, wether they be good ones or bad, I love them so please keep them coming.**

**Ps. Next Chapter to 'Now That War is Done' will be posted soon! sorry it has taken this long. Writers block.**

**Thank you all,**

**HIDDEN FAIRY XOXO**


End file.
